Christmas Night
by Drumskinny
Summary: My imagining of what happened between Season's Greetings and To The Stars.
1. Chapter 1

"That was a lie, Lisa. I should have been notified from the very moment to scramble."

Rick's anger had overtaken his initial confusion. At first he thought it was just due to a simple oversight. He and Lisa had not had coinciding shifts since that disastrous picnic. He knew that she knew his schedule better than anyone, but perhaps no one knew he covered the industrial sector because she wasn't there. When be found out from Vanessa that Lisa not only knew he was supposed to be called, but also fabricated a lie to prevent him from being notified, Rick became furious. After an exhausting and futile attempt to prevent Khyron from obtaining the Protoculture Matrix and then the additional task of subduing the fires and rescuing the inhabitants of Macross City, Rick had finally caught up to Lisa outside of the SDF-1 and vent his ire.

Despite his exhaustion and high emotions, Rick couldn't help but notice how subdued Lisa looked. It was unlike her. In days past, she would have stood toe to toe with him and fired both barrels. This quiet and somber figure before him was so unlike the Lisa he knew.

Lisa's eyes remained lowered throughout his tirade. She knew very well she was in the wrong and Rick's anger was justified. Without raising the veil of her eyelashes, Lisa at last quietly commented, almost as if to herself, "You should be more discreet when you have company over."

Her quiet tone was like ice water to the heat of Rick's anger. He opened his mouth, but no words followed. Instead, a sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I stopped by your place to apologize," Lisa went on and then paused. She pursed her lips slightly to control a tremor. She then raised her eyes to his, dull and wounded. "Your door was open. I know all about Minmei."

Any words Rick had died in his throat. He took a breath, but then he was momentarily distracted by the SDF-1 suddenly being illuminatedinated by twinkling Christmas lights. The sight was beautiful. Romantic, even.

"Merry Christmas, Rick," Lisa said quietly before turning and walking away. She didn't wait for a reply.

Rick stood rooted to the spot. The hollow feeling in his gut grew until he felt he would be swallowed up in it. He watched as Lisa disappeared from view. Rick felt the close bond they had built between them these past two years crumble away. And yet, despite the overwhelming feeling on loss, he did nothing to save it. Looking back, Rick still couldn't come up with a reason why he didn't call Lisa back.

Lisa concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. Step... Step... Step... Despite her focus on this task, her eyes streamed with tears. Rick had made his choice, and whether he knew it or not, she just said goodbye to him. Lisa wandered the streets. Despite the tragedies of the day, the people of Macross City are a hopeful, resilient lot. They picked themselves up and were determined to still celebrate Christmas. Lisa tuned out the merrymakers and fell deeper into despair. At long last, she came upon a familiar door. The dark windows indicated no one was home, but Lisa had nowhere to go. She sat on the stoop and curled her knees up into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Roy,

Another Christmas has come and gone without you, my love. It doesn't get any easier with the passage of time, but this year has been harder than all the others. The reason, for once, is not because I am missing you so. Right now, I just want to wring your boy Rick's neck. What I would give to have you back with us, even for just an hour, to knock some sense into him. He has delivered a world of hurt to Lisa, yet again.

After the Bridge Christmas party, I made my way back home. I am glad I took the cab straight home and did not stop by The Black Cat or Aces & Eights. I found Lisa curled on my front stoop, a complete emotional wreck. You'd be amazed at what your dense little brother has reduced our calm and collected First Officer to.

I took Lisa inside and had her take a hot shower and change into a set of my sweats as I prepared a pot of tea. I decided to let her process her feelings on her own terms and I for once not comment of dispense any elder sisterly advice. For a long time she was silent. She'd weep quietly but still not say a word. I was patient. I didn't have duty the next day, and I knew Lisa's shift didn't begin until the evening. I had all night to listen.

"I'm so sorry, Claudia," Lisa sniffled. "I just had nowhere to go."

"Oh honey," I grasped her hand. "You are always welcome here. Stay as long as you need. Cry. Talk. I am here for you. I'm just glad you came here. I don't know if Aces & Eights would want a Minmei karaoke session two nights in a row!" A poor attempt at humor, I know, but I still managed to get a small wry smile from Lisa.

"You must think me the biggest fool," Lisa sighed. "For allowing myself to be tortured this way."

"Lisa, this just proves you have a heart," I said gently. "We can't help who we fall in love with. And once we do fall, it is difficult to turn that off."

"I really thought we had made progress," Lisa said, wrapping her hands around the mug.

"What did you and Rick talk about that rainy night?" I asked her.

Lisa stared into the depths of her tea as if divining that scenario. "It started awkwardly enough," she began, her hair falling forward and obscuring her face. "I was trying to collect myself after drinking half that bottle of wine with you, and you know Rick isn't the most eloquent person. So we started on small talk during our walk back to his place. I finally told him we needed to clear some things up between us. Rick nodded and it seemed he understood."

Lisa paused and tossed her hair back, giving me a rueful smile. "Claudia, you would strangle me, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

I knew my jaw had dropped to the floor. I felt an overwhelming urge to grasp Lisa by the shoulders and shake her. I gripped my mug instead and prayed it wouldn't shatter in my hands. "After our conversation that night you still couldn't? Lisa..." I couldn't keep that chiding tone from my voice even after I promised myself I wouldn't get on to her while she was feeling so low."

"I know, I know," Lisa sighed. "My courage fled. I remember Rick telling me once before 'I never lied to you about my feelings for Minmei.' And even though he also said he resolved them long ago, I still couldn't move past that. He was right. He was always up front about how he felt about Minmei, and I just can't compete."

I swallowed about half a dozen reproaches and instead said, "So what did you tell Rick?"

"That his friendship means a lot to me," Lisa's voice faltered and she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. "God, I am such a coward!"

I reached over and gently stroked her hair. "And what did he say?"

Lisa took a shuddering breath. "That he felt the same way."

I squeezed her hand and waited. "He said he truly valued our friendship. Once he said that, I just couldn't blurt out 'I love you.' It seemed so clear he didn't want anything more." Lisa swiped at her eyes. "I decided then that I could live with that. If that meant we were part of each other's lives. We stayed up late and talked. Just comfortable, safe topics after that. And although it wasn't a huge declaration of love or some sort of breakthrough, I thought at least we had come to an understanding." Lisa lowered her eyes and fiddled with her mug of now-cold tea. "I know this wasn't the outcome you were hoping for after your talk with me, Claudia. God knows this wasn't the outcome I wanted, but I really thought this might have been a small step toward something." Lisa leaned back and closed her eyes. "Then Minmei had to barge back into Rick's life."

Roy, I know you and I had a rough start, but Rick and Lisa's relationship is stunted. I could hardly believe that in the past two years since Dolza's attack, their relationship hadn't progressed past the buddy stage. After all they had been through. The fact that they are both soldiers and any day can mean life or death. Despite all this, they are still unable to see what's in front of them. I am afraid I have run out of guidance for Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! Updates will slow down as we're heading for the weekend, but I do have more chapters in the works. Meanwhile, please enjoy!

* * *

Rick took the long way home. He felt he needed to process the events of the day before going home to Minmei. This wasn't a typical argument between himself and Lisa. In fact, it wasn't an argument at all. She just stood there and let him vent out all that was coursing through him. Her wounded look and uncharacteristically sad voice immediately halted his raging storm. It didn't calm him, though. In truth, he was feeling extremely unsettled. There was such a finality in how Lisa wished him a Merry Christmas that it frightened him. As Lisa walked away, there was a feeling of emptiness he couldn't shake. "Nah, she's just gonna freeze me out for a couple of days like last time," Rick thought, trying his hardest to convince himself that was true. Their whole history was a series of clashes and truces, so why should this be any different?

Rick turned a corner towards home and thought of Minmei. It was strange to have someone at home waiting for him. Even stranger that it was Minmei of all people. They had drifted so far apart in the last two years that the only times Rick could ever hope to see her was on stage and screen. It was like a dream come true to be spending Christmas with her in his home.

Rick turned the key in the lock and entered his darkened house. The wonderful aroma of food that greeted him was incongruous to the dark. He stepped through and snapped the light on to reveal a fully set table and Minmei getting up from where she sat in the corner. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

He favored her with an easy smile. "Hey, I told you I'd be back," he said as if he spent the day at the office and not risking his life.

Minmei ran off to "fix her face" while Rick stepped up to the table. Minmei had outdone herself by preparing a full Christmas dinner. The cake was cutely lopsided and Rick smiled in spite of the nagging emptiness he felt.

Minmei stepped behind him and slipped her arms around him in a warm hug. "My sweet Rick," she murmured, nestling her head into his back. "Would you ever consider quitting the defense force? I don't want to lose you again."

Rick smiled. It felt so good to be wanted. Even more so from the person he wanted in his life for so long. But why is he still feeling incomplete? Rick firmly pushed the disturbing feeling away with a mental shake and set about to enjoy the dinner and company before him.

It certainly was a pleasant time. He and Minmei talked amicably with the ease of old friends. However, both their hearts weren't fully into it. They each were resolutely ignoring their own feelings of inadequacy. Like drowning people, they grasped on to each other to desperately save themselves from an overwhelming feeling of loss and despair.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Rick," Minmei said, her eyes luminous in the candlelight.

"May we have many more just like it," Rick responded, fighting for his feelings to match the happy words.

Rick surrendered all thought and lost himself in the kiss that followed. However, before giving over to that feeling of bliss, his mind's eye flashed a fleeting image of flowing light brown hair and emerald eyes.

Later that night Minmei stared up at the ceiling. Rick's warm body was sleeping peacefully beside her. How she had dreamed of this moment and yet ... Minmei closed her eyes and sighed. She finally let go of the resistance blocking away her true feelings. Being with Rick like this was wonderful, and she did truly love him. But without her music she felt terribly incomplete. If she was really honest with herself, she couldn't give up singing. "But I am with Rick at last! Surely this void left from not singing will eventually disappear. If we just create a life for ourselves perhaps we will both feel fulfilled." Minmei opened her eyes to look at Rick. He was on his back with his head turned away, breathing evenly. All evening Minmei sensed he was trying to block out a helplessness she also felt. She wondered what could have happened in Rick's life to cause such underlying melancholy.

"How lonely we both are, despite reuniting!" Minmei mused. They had each changed so much from when they first met on the SDF-1 launch day. "Could it only be almost three years?" Minmei wondered incredulously. It felt like three lifetimes. They were forced to grow up so fast. Rick through warfare. Minmei through the cutthroat entertainment industry. "I would give anything to get some of that innocence back!" Minmei longed.

But there is no stemming the tide of time. Minmei knew that all too well. She resolved to use this chance with Rick to make up for all the time they had lost. "Hopefully he will open up to me, and I can help him overcome this loneliness," Minmei thought, reaching over to stroke Rick's cheek tenderly.

Rick sighed in his sleep and rolled over, wrapping an arm around Minmei and drawing her close. Minmei froze when she heard him murmur something softly, lovingly and all too distinctly.

"Lisa..."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days Lisa threw herself into her work. She tried to imagine herself like a machine. "I've become the Ice Queen once before; I can become her again," Lisa resolved, shoring up her tattered defenses around her broken heart.

Claudia despaired at seeing how mechanical her friend was becoming but was at a loss at how to help her. The Bridge Bunnies also noted the change and correctly guessed the source, badmouthing Rick under their breaths any chance they can get. Although they never went directly to Lisa to voice it, Lisa sensed their support and felt grateful.

Gloval wasn't ignorant of the drama on the Bridge. As long as his officers' personal lives didn't interfere with their work, he stayed well away. Lisa's increased focus and dedication to her job solidified his decision for the needed changes in command. The task at hand is bigger than any personal concerns and Gloval was confident that Lisa can not only rise to the challenge but succeed.

Lisa worked herself to the bone, taking on additional shifts and responsibilities. She worked until she would fall into bed exhausted every night, then wake early to start all over again. Rinse and repeat. Her intense focus left no room for any other thought. And working to the point of exhaustion guaranteed a dreamless sleep. However, Lisa knew her mind and body would demand a breather. Her current schedule isn't sustainable. "Maybe I should take up a hobby," Lisa mused during one of her rare breaks. She would need to find more distraction soon. Lisa knew she couldn't avoid Rick forever. He took three weeks' personal leave since Christmas, which guaranteed Lisa wouldn't see him for the time being, however they were going to have to interact once he came back from leave. Lisa could delegate flight coordinating duties to Sammie, but given their ranks and roles, Lisa and Rick would still need to work closely together. Lisa dreaded when Rick would return. They haven't spoken to each other since Christmas night. Would she be able to face him when she saw him again?

Lisa denied Rick from her thoughts during her day to day, but as the days flew by, Rick's return to work loomed ahead of her. Her heart quailed at the thought of seeing him again, and she fled to the lower observation deck to cry and rail against her lingering weakness.

Lisa gulped in the bracingly cold air, willing the cold that was chilling her skin to freeze her heart as well. She had to confront the fact that her relationship with Rick has irrevocably changed. The question is what to do about it now. Bit by bit Lisa felt the fragile defense around her shattered heart break away, laying bare her still raw wounds. All this time and effort at self preservation gone the instant she gave Rick more than a passing thought. This was so much worse than when she lost Riber. At least there was a finality to Riber's death. Lisa can't see how she could carry on working with Rick, and then watch him get on with his life.

Lisa took a deep breath and shuddered, unwilling to face the hard truth. She would not only give up on love, but something else that is dear to her. Duty would also need to be sacrificed upon the altar of heartbreak. Duty was the steadfast balm that helped Lisa though her grief over Riber, her father and all the friends and comrades in between. She couldn't think of a way to preserve her sanity if she continued to serve in the military side by side with Rick.

"But where does that leave me?" Lisa wondered. "The military is such a huge part of who I am. Can I lose such a vital part of my identity because of this? I took a gamble and opened my heart only to lose everything." Lisa squared her shoulders and stared resolutely at the snow covered mountains in the distance. "I'll do what I must," Lisa thought. "I need to start afresh. I can't carry on like this." Lisa mourned the loss of everything she had known. She knew she'd have to say goodbye to everyone and everything that was part of her old life in order to move on.

Claudia was incredulous when Lisa let her know what she planned to do. "But you're too much of a scrapper to give up without a fight!" Claudia protested, however behind her spoken resistance to Lisa's decision, she knew this was her best option. She knew Lisa's chance of healing were slim if she faced a constant reminder of what she couldn't have with Rick. Lisa made up her mind and all Claudia could do as her best friend was to hug her and provide moral support.

Hours later Lisa walked as if in a daze. Earlier this morning she was set on resigning her commission only to have her world turned upside down when Gloval notified her of her promotion and new assignment. "Admiral Hayes," Lisa murmured her new rank in wonder. Her father would have been so proud. "So would someone else," Lisa thought as her feet lead her down a familiar street on their own volition. Her heart felt heavy. The issuance of new orders meant there was no turning back. This would be a final goodbye. As much as her heart ached at the thought of never seeing Rick again, Lisa welcomed it. This assignment is her way to maintain her identity as well as move on. Lisa stopped in front of Rick's door and tried the handle out of habit. She could remember not long ago when their homes used to be open to each other. "Door's locked this time," Lisa thought ruefully. "It's now or never." Lisa raised her hand to ring the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick thought he would enjoy his extended leave. However, as the weeks dragged on, Rick felt the novelty wear off all too quickly. For as long as he could remember, he yearned for uninterrupted private time with Minmei. What could be better than sleeping late, making love and lazing about the house? But the first week dragged into the second, and now well into the third and Rick was feeling restless. They were pretty much confined to his house since the paparazzi still haven't discovered Minmei's whereabouts. He'd be crazy not to be enjoying this domestic bliss and not having to share Minmei with the public, but he chafed the longer he stayed on the ground. This morning Rick spotted a three-plane patrol streak across the sky, and he eyed them enviously.

Although he still had a few days left of his leave, Rick got dressed in his uniform. He wanted to get back into his routine and felt the uniform was more comfortable to him than civilian clothes. Next to his flight suit, it was like a second skin. His mind drifted to a time when he once teased Lisa about how he believed all of the clothes she owned, even her pajamas, were multiple sets of her uniform because he hardly ever saw her wearing anything else. Rick found himself smiling at the memory. His smile grew wider remembering when she showed up at his door the next morning to meet him for breakfast dressed in distractingly form fitting jeans and a soft sweater that matched her eyes. Rick's smile faded when he realized these two and a half weeks were the longest in quite a while that he hadn't seen or spoke to Lisa. He glumly picked up a model Veritech off his shelf and sat at the window regarding the toy plane.

As his time off wore on, Rick was becoming more moody and introspective. He was starting to feel resentful when Minmei would urge him to give up his commission. He didn't want to feel resentful towards her, so he withdrew into himself. Unfortunately Rick trying to distance himself just made Minmei more desperate for him to agree with her. Her not so subtle remarks about the both of them leaving their lives behind and starting anew were voiced with increasing frequency and insistence. Minmei pulled out all the stops by dropping a bombshell after breakfast this morning stating that they ought to leave everything behind and get married.

"How can I give up flying, even for Minmei?" Rick wondered, lowering the model plane in his hand and looking through the doorway at Minmei who was busy at the kitchen sink washing dishes. "She just doesn't understand. It's probably the stress of her career making her want to leave everything. I just can't quit." Rick shook his head. The image of Lisa came unbidden in his mind's eye, and he realized how much he missed her. She had been such a constant in his day to day, and he was feeling her absence keenly. Rick became uncomfortably aware how badly their last conversation had ended and wondered what would he say to her the next time he saw her.

"Rick," Minmei called out, "didn't you hear the doorbell?"

"I wonder who it could be?" Rick muttered sourly, blaming himself for his current predicament.

Rick opened the door to find the last person he'd expect standing on his front stoop. "Lisa!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Err... Captain," he amended when he felt Minmei's fingers dig into his inner arm.

Lisa's calm demeanor belied the torment she felt at seeing Minmei's arm linked familiarly through Rick's. "I came to say ...goodbye. You see, new orders have been handed down, and I'll be going into deep space soon." Lisa was proud of how steady her voice was and made the effort to sound upbeat and cheerful as she told them of her promotion.

"She's leaving?!" Rick thought, feeling a tightness in his chest. He watched Lisa as she spoke of being tapped to command her own ship. His eyes took her in as if seeing her for the first time. He noticed the way her hair fell around her shoulders, how her green eyes sparkled with intelligence, and how animated her lips were when describing the next exciting chapter of her life. "A chapter I won't be a part of," Rick thought, feeling lost. "How did I never realize how beautiful she is?" Rick didn't want this to be the last time her ever saw her, but instead he heard himself saying, "I'm sure you'll be successful."

Minmei eyed Lisa warily. She knew this was the woman Rick dreamed about at night and who preoccupied his thoughts during the day. Minmei couldn't help but admire how poised and self assured Lisa was standing before them. It was no wonder Rick was attracted to her. Lisa seemed to have a clear vision of what she wanted in life. Minmei was also aware of the palpable tension between Rick and Lisa. "They love each other," Minmei realized sadly.

Lisa turned her eyes to Minmei, despairing at ever thinking she could stand a chance against that beautiful woman for Rick's affections. "It was a real honor to meet you, Miss Minmei," she began with forced brightness. "I hope you and Rick will be very happy together." Here, Lisa's voice faltered on the last word and Minmei felt Rick tense up beside her. Minmei thanked Lisa for the well wishes, relieved that Rick would not be leaving Earth with Lisa.

Lisa trembled and felt her self control slipping. This was her last chance, and she'll be damned if she didn't finally have the courage to say what's in her heart. "And now, Rick, I just have one more thing go say," Lisa's heart hammered in her chest. Her eyes locked into his, and they started to fill with all the emotion she was trying to suppress. "I love you. I always have! And I always will!"

Rick was thunderstruck. He was dimly aware of Minmei gripping his arm like a vice. His heart pounded feverishly as he stared into Lisa's eyes and her words hit home. He watched as Lisa turned to Minmei begging her forgiveness and Minmei magnanimously telling Lisa she understood. Rick suddenly knew. His heart knew it all along, but he had been stupidly walking around in a fog. Rick's heart ached when he realized how he had taken Lisa for granted. Lisa was his staunchest supporter during the best of times and his pillar of strength during his worst. Through thick and thin, she had always been by his side. Now she was leaving, perhaps for forever. "Bye Rick," Lisa smartly snapped him a salute. A long-running inside joke between the two of them given the many times Rick disobeyed her orders.

"Lisa... I..." Rick fumbled over his words. He had so many things to say to her and to apologize for. "What about telling her 'I love you' fool?" Rick could swear he heard Roy's voice in his head admonishing him.

"Good luck, Captain Hayes," Minmei cut in, speaking for the both of them. "God be with you."

Lisa breathed a hasty goodbye, turned heel and ran off, grateful that her tears spilled forth after her back was turned. Her heart still beat wildly in her chest, but she felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I finally told him," she thought. "It's amazing how free I feel now."

Rick shook himself out of his stupor as Lisa's retreating figure was getting farther away. He had to stop her! "Wait! Lisa!" he yelled desperately, launching himself down the street.

He barely made it to the end of his walkway before being stopped short by Minmei. Minmei was not going to let Rick go without a fight. Not when they have just been reunited after being apart for so long. Also Lisa practically gave them her blessing. "What about me? About us? How can you think of going back into space?" Minmei stared at Rick wild eyed and fearful.

"Because they need me!" What Rick didn't say but really meant was, "Because I need Lisa!"

"I need you too!" Minmei's words were drowned out by an ear-splitting shriek of falling missiles.

The next moment, the sky burned red and fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick's training kicked in. Instinctively, he pulled Minmei to the ground and covered her body with his own as missiles fell and explosions rocked the city. When the initial wave subsided, Rick jumped up and ran in the direction Lisa had gone, praying she was all right. Rick looked around at the destruction, amazed this was all wrought from one ship. People were laid out on the street in varying degrees of injury, and some were dead. Rick averted his eyes, fervently hoping Lisa avoided that fate. He spotted her laying still, and his heart leaped into his throat. Rick ran faster and fell to his knees beside Lisa's prone form. He scanned her quickly and saw no injuries. With great relief, he saw her stir and begin to come around. Rick gently cradled Lisa's head in his hands, unable to resist stroking her cheek with his thumb as her eyes fluttered open.

Lisa felt as if she was dreaming when the first thing she saw was Rick's concerned face above her and felt his hands gently cupping her face. She blinked and quickly surmised something had gone wrong. "I'll be all right," she reassured him, trying to move into a sitting position.

"Just take it easy," Rick eyed her anxiously as she moved slightly away from him.

"What's happened?"

"We're under attack."

"You mean they sent reinforcements?" Lisa tried to get her legs under her to stand.

"No," Rick paused, standing up then grasping Lisa's hands to help her to her feet. "Looks like it's just one ship."

Lisa knew it was important to get back to her station, but she felt unsteady when she got to her feet. She attempted to move towards the SDF-1, but her legs buckled underneath her. She would have fallen if not for Rick firmly grasping her by the waist and pulling her to him. "You're too weak," he said. Bringing his lips close to her ear, he said in a voice husky with emotion, "I'll take care of you, Lisa. Because I love you."

Lisa's eyes widened in shock, and her heart skipped a beat. She thought maybe she took a blow to the head because she couldn't believe Rick Hunter was declaring his love for her. "What?" she breathed, turning in the circle of Rick's arms to face him. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Rick's eyes burned intensely into hers.

Rick's hands squeezed her waist, drawing her close. "I've been too stupid to see what was in front of me all this time," he chided himself. "Lisa, I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner. I love you," he repeated.

Dazedly Lisa brought her hands to Rick's face. "You really feel this way..?"

Rick half smiled. This was one hell of a time and place to be professing his love. "I can't imagine going through another day without you by my side," he said. "You know more than anyone that tomorrow is not guaranteed to a soldier in wartime. I hope you don't mind having someone like me. I'm yours."

"Rick! We have to get to the shelter!"

Instinctively, Rick and Lisa pulled apart at the sound of Minmei's voice. Minmei saw the romantic tableau between Rick and Lisa unfold before her, and she felt her world crashing down, just like the the alien missiles raining down and destroying city. Although Rick and Lisa stepped back when she called to Rick, Minmei noticed Rick had kept a hand on Lisa's waist. Minmei looked like a lost child pleading with Rick to go with her.

"Minmei," Lisa began firmly, "Rick and I are soldiers and we have our duty to perform."

"I know! I -"

"If you love him, let go of him!"

Minmei's eyes rounded. "Let go of him so you can take him away?" she thought angrily.

"He's a pilot! That's his life!"

"Lisa really knows and understands me," Rick thought watching Lisa go to bat for him. His heart ached at the thought of how much pain he unwittingly put her through. "How could I not have realized she has loved me all along?"

"You call that a life?" Minmei shouted wildly. "War and devastation battle after battle until everything is destroyed?" Minmei felt Rick slipping away from her with each passing minute. Couldn't he see that to continue to fight in the military would mean the end of everything?

"Good grief, she sounds like Kyle!" Rick thought exasperatedly. "We're trying to put an end to all that, Minmei," Rick tried reasoning with her.

"We hate this war as much as you do. We're trying to preserve the future for all mankind!" Lisa added.

"There is no future!" Minmei snapped.

"We have to go, Rick!" Lisa urged him, turning and running toward the SDF-1.

Minmei desperately threw herself at Rick, grabbing his arm with both hands. "Please don't go!" she screamed, eyes filling with tears.

"Minmei, let go of me," Rick said firmly. "If you don't understand after all that's been said, then there's no chance you will understand at all."

"I don't understand!" Minmei sobbed. "How can you do this to me if you love me?"

Rick unwrinkled his brow and gentled his tone. "Of course I want a normal life like you and anyone else."

"Why can't you stay with me?" Minmei clutched at his hand desperately. "Just us together? I don't care if everyone else dies as long as you stay with me."

"I can't think of myself," Rick fought to keep his temper. It unnerved him how selfish she was being. He lost too many friends and brothers and sisters in arms in this war. People who never got to realize their own wishes and dreams. "Not when the whole human race is at stake!" He tugged his arm. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Minmei wailed as Rick wrenched his arm free and ran toward the SDF-1.

"Someday you'll understand..." his voice floated back to her.

* * *

A/N - Got to give credit where it's due. Some may notice I borrowed or paraphrased a few lines from the DYRL movie in addition to the TV show. Hope the blend of the two worked!


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, Vanessa, give me a status report," Lisa commanded, running to her post.

"Single vessel approaching; range 27 miles and closing fast," Vanessa reported.

Lisa tracked the enemy ship's approach on her radar. It's obvious the SDF-1 is it's target. Veritech squadrons, including Rick's, have been deployed to try to slow its progress, but Lisa knew a fight was inevitable. She hoped their improved weapons systems can hold up and destroy the cruiser, but she had a niggling feeling of doubt. The SDF-1 hadn't engaged in battle since Dolza's attack, and Lisa worried about their precarious position in the center of Macross City.

"...range 20 miles," Sammie updated.

"I'm getting a high level energy radiation reading!" Kim's panicked voice cut in.

Lisa felt her stomach drop. "Vanessa?" she turned for confirmation.

"They're firing on us, Captain!"

And before Lisa could suck in her breath and order her crew to evacuate, everything went blindingly white.

Rick felt the jolt of the impact of the energy beam hitting the SDFs 1 and 2. He gripped the throttle to stabilize his Veritech and felt his blood run cold at the sight of black smoke pouring from the vessel. It looked like the approximate area of where Lisa's command center was hit.

"SDF-2 has taken a direct hit," his wingman reported. "We've lost communications. It looks pretty bad."

Rick swallowed hard. "Yeah... pretty bad," he echoed before switching his comm channel to the SDF-2 bridge. "SDF-2, do you read me? Come in SDF-2." Rick fought against a wave of nauseous panic rising in him. "Let her be all right," he prayed. Ignoring protocol, Rick burst out, "Lisa! Captain Hayes!? Lisa, it's Rick, answer me!" His hands trembled, and he began to see red. "They'll pay for this!" he snarled, throwing himself into battle.

Lisa blinked the water out of her eyes and pulled herself up, bracing against her console for support. The ship's automatic sprinkler system kicked in, and it was practically raining inside the command center. She glanced over at Vanessa, relieved the officer was all right and was toggling switches on her console, back to business. A look down below showed Lisa that Sammie and Kim were likewise unharmed and ordering requests for status reports and fire control. Other crew members were not so lucky, and Lisa drew her lips into a thin line while assessing the damage around her as well as the injuries and casualties.

"Computer's dead; no manual override," Kim reported, trying the switches on her workstation and getting no response.

"Recommend we abandon ship, Captain," Vanessa said, glancing over her shoulder at Lisa.

Lisa stood at her console with her head bowed. She had taken in the damage and status reports Vanessa, Kim and Sammie were reporting in, trying to figure out what to do next. "Think..." she urged herself. "What would Admiral Gloval do at a time like this?" She envisioned the SDF-1 bridge. Even during the heat of battle, there was an efficient order to the place. Lisa opened her eyes and straightened her back, pushing her drenched hair out of her eyes. "Of course! Admiral Gloval!" Lisa pivoted and started for the hatch. "Come on!"

Lisa and the Bridge crew were astounded to find the SDF-1 bridge up and running with Claudia calmly flipping switches at her workstation and Admiral Gloval in his command chair as if they were waiting for Lisa and the others to report in all along.

"Welcome aboard, ladies," Claudia greeted them with an amused lilt to her voice. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at the newcomers' soaked and bedraggled appearance. "What took you so long? Now, get to your positions!"

"Don't just stand there; we have a job to do!" Admiral Gloval added. He confirmed their inquiries whether the ship had enough power to fly.

Lisa and the Bridge Bunnies hurried over to their workstations. Lisa ran a had fondly over her console before powering up, scrolling through status reports which confirmed what the Captain had already told them. The SDF-1 had just enough power to lift off and deliver only one critical shot from the Main Gun. Lisa felt exhilarated as she felt the ship surge with power before lifting off.

Minmei was feeling sorry for herself. She knew she was, but allowed herself a moment of self indulgence. In less than 24 hours, she went from playing house with Rick to being hunkered in a shelter while the man she loved was once again risking his life to keep her and the city safe. Not only that, Rick went from "thinking about" her marriage proposal to declaring his love for Lisa Hayes. "Didn't he say he loved me?" Minmei cried to herself. "Yes, but that was two years ago. Situations can change," a voice of reason piped up. Minmei thought back to that fateful day when she and Rick bore witness to the destruction of Earth. She had wept for her mother and father. Rick whispered Lisa's name as silent tears flowed down his cheeks. Rick had loved Lisa back then, maybe even earlier. Minmei realized that the passionate kiss they had shared then was really a goodbye, and she felt a stab of loss.

The mood throughout the shelter was also dejected. Minmei paid minimal attention to what was around her as she was consumed with her own feeling of sadness. For some reason, at this particular moment, she hit pause on her personal drama and really paid attention to what was around her. She heard others talking about the battle raging outside and how this may be the end of Macross City. Witnesses have seen a Zentraedi battle cruiser fire an energy beam directly at the SDF-1. The ensuing explosion and ominous black smoke pouring from her side was a significant hit. The people of the city collectively mourned the ship and the inevitable end of their own existence.

"The SDF-1 is taking off! It's taking off!" an excited voice cut through the gloom.

Minmei gasped and felt herself being borne along by the tide of humanity forsaking their safety to witness the miracle. She felt the people's collective spirits rise at the sight of the old ship standing tall to face off humanity's enemy. She recalled Rick's and Lisa's words and understood. Without the SDF-1 and the RDF she and the inhabitants of her beloved city would have been annihilated with the rest of the world. Minmei remembered the day of that great battle and the role she played. Without her singing, what was left of the human race wouldn't have had a fighting chance. Minmei now saw her gift was a calling greater than herself, just like Rick and Lisa's calling to serve in the military was greater than themselves. Unlike her, they embraced their calling, applying their talents. Singing can at times be both a blessing and a curse, but it always brought Minmei joy. She trained her eyes to the skies knowing Rick was up there, using his passion for flying to protect them all. He will always be in her heart, but her first great love is music. Their paths met, only to diverge onto their separate destinies. Minmei saw that now and was able to let go of any heart break or resentment. "He was never truly mine to lose," Minmei realized, and voicing that thought actually lightened her heart.

"Main Gun standing by," Claudia announced. "Energy reading at present, niner five zero."

"The Admiral was right. That's enough for one shot, so we better make it count," Lisa added.

"Are all Veritechs clear?" Gloval asked.

"All but one," Claudia sent Lisa a sideways grin. "Funny, they should have all been recalled by now. Lisa, would you care to tell your wayward pilot to get the heck out of there?"

Rick faced off his enemy like a man possessed. He racked up kills like a hungry war machine. He paid no attention to the chatter on the Tac net, and only was focused on destroying every enemy in sight. When he heard Lisa's voice on the private channel, he almost got walloped by an incoming Pod. Thankfully instinct and experience had him quickly feint to the left and avoid getting hit.

"Rick! Rick Hunter, is that you?"

"Lisa! I must be hearing things!"

"No you aren't," Lisa chuckled. "I am aboard the SDF-1, Rick. We're preparing to fire the Main Gun, so I strongly suggest you get out of there!"

Lisa's mind flashed back to when he did get caught in friendly fire under her hand. He almost bought it that day. When Lisa realized she almost lost Rick permanently, her perspective of him as the cocky loudmouth shifted, though it would take awhile before she admitted it to herself. Lisa anxiously tracked Rick's progress on her radar while also being mindful of the Main Gun countdown. When he reached a safe distance, Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "All clear!" she called out.

"Fire!" Gloval ordered.

The cannon primed with a bright glow before sending off a burst of energy, hitting Khyron's battle cruiser. The ensuing drop in power on the SDF-1 made for a rough landing, but the Bridge was relieved that they met their objective and waited for the telltale explosion to announce the enemy's destruction.

But no explosion followed, and Gloval and the rest of the crew were sickened by the sight of the smoking behemoth heading right their way.

"The enemy hasn't altered its course," Vanessa reported trying to keep the panic from her voice. "It looks like he plans to ram us!"

"Sammie! Do we have any power left?" Gloval barked.

"Not enough to fire the Main Gun again, sir," Sammie bit her lip.

"Same here. I have no helm control," Kim followed up.

"Our reserves are depleted too, sir," Claudia added

"Ready the escape pods!" Gloval bellowed, but was stopped short by Sammie shaking her head.

"Damaged, sir," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Brace for collision!" Lisa exclaimed. She looked down and noticed her private line to Rick was still open. He heard it all. "I love you Rick," Lisa whispered before shutting the channel down.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa bit her lip as her finger rested against the switch she just toggled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found Claudia standing beside her. Lisa embraced the woman who was dearer to her than a sister. "You told him," Claudia said. "I am so proud of you. You have something to live for."

Lisa jerked back, wide eyed. "I thought all the escape pods were damaged?"

"All but Number 6," Sammie said.

Lisa looked up at the Bridge Bunnies huddled together behind Claudia, tears streaming down their collective cheeks. Lisa stepped back and shook her head. "No! I can't!" she cried. "My place is with you!"

"You are destined to do so much more," Gloval's gruff voice cut in as he grasped one arm with Claudia taking the other. Together they bore the struggling Lisa down to the escape pod.

"No! No!" Lisa fought against them. "I can't! It's unfair!"

Gloval enveloped Lisa in a hug. She felt Claudia, Vanessa, Kim and Sammie group behind her. "Live your life, Lisa," Gloval said. "We are all so proud of you." And with that, Gloval and the Bridge crew shoved Lisa into the escape pod and set it to launch.

"No!" Lisa cried, banging on the hatch door. Within moments, the pod slid down and launched clear of the SDF-1.

Gloval turned and wrapped his arms around his crew. They were more like surrogate daughters to him than subordinates. Clustered together in a tight circle, they awaited the inevitable end.

Claudia braced for impact but felt a warm light on her face as if she was laying out in the sun. She blinked against a bright light and found Roy standing in front of her. "Roy..?" she murmured.

"Time to come home, Claudia," Roy smiled gently at her, holding out his hand.

Claudia reached out and grasped his hand. It felt solid and warm. Claudia was thrilled she was able to touch Roy again. Roy guided Claudia away from the SDF-1 as it was torn violently apart, however Claudia never felt any pain. Roy enveloped her in a warm embrace, and Claudia's weary soul felt at peace.

Rick heard the dreadful click when Lisa switched off their line.

"Lisa!" Rick screamed, banking desperately to try anything - anything! - to redirect the battle cruiser's slow descent towards the SDF-1. Destroy it, somehow. He was too far away. He could only watch as Khyron's ship made impact with a sickening groan of metal upon metal, followed by an explosion in which both ships were destroyed.

"No! No no no no no," Rick sobbed helplessly, banging his fist against his console.

Max turned down the volume of the Tac net, unable to bear witness to his friend's grief and solemnly crossed himself. He circled above the devastation and plumes of smoke, eyeing his instruments as well as the ground for any sign of escape pods. Miriya caught on to what Max was doing and joined the search. Max banked his Veritech and made another low pass, his eyes trained on the ground. He blinked when he thought he saw an escape pod not too far from the SDF-1. "Miriya, I think I found one. Can you confirm?" he asked, not wanting to believe a miracle just yet.

Miriya looked over to the area near the SDF-1 Max had indicated and came in for a low pass as well. "Yes, I believe that is an escape pod," Miriya scanned the area, and her heart sank. "I don't see any others," she added somberly.

"Neither do I," Max replied. "But if we do have a survivor, that is still good news. Keep an eye on it, Mir. I'll bring the skipper in for a landing." Max took off towards Rick's Veritech.

Miriya circled overhead, eyes on the pod and hoping there is indeed a survivor. She noticed the hatch sliding open and came in closer. Her green eyes widened at the sight of a familiar white uniform. She muttered a human expression she had often heard, "Well, I'll be damned..."

"Boss, I found a viable landing spot," Max announced. "Coordinates B-14. Southeast of the SDF-1."

"Roger," Rick said dully, nudging his Veritech to where Max indicated. Rick felt as if he was cocooned in a dark gray cloud. Nothing mattered anymore. He hadn't felt this numb since Roy passed away. He doffed his helmet and jumped down from the canopy. He turned and saw an apparition walking toward him. "I've completely lost my mind," Rick thought. When he heard her call his name, he decided madness wasn't a bad thing.

"Lisa..." Rick hesitantly reached out and grasped her arms, expecting her to vanish, but she didn't. Rick enclosed Lisa tightly in his arms, feeling her trembling against him and her tears wetting his flight suit. One hand reached up to stroke her cheek, tilting her face up to his and he brought his lips to hers.

It started off as a tentative kiss. Rick's lips lightly brushing against Lisa's as if he still couldn't believe she was alive and in his arms. When Lisa started to kiss him back, Rick tightened his arms around her waist, lightly skimming his tongue against her lips before deepening the kiss. Lisa's arms slid up Rick's chest, linking behind his neck, and she pressed herself closer against him. Time seemed to stop, and for that moment they felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

Rick gently broke off, cupping Lisa's face in his hands and wiping her tears. "I thought I lost you," he said in a shattered whisper. "Just when I realized how much you mean to me."

"At the last moment, Admiral Gloval... Claudia, Vanessa, Kim and Sammie... they all pushed me into the only working escape pod," Lisa shuddered. "They wanted me to live on."

Rick embraced her tightly as Lisa grieved for her lost family. He buried his face in her hair and mourned their loss as well. When the storm showed signs of abating, Rick dipped his head down to look into Lisa's eyes. "We will live on. For them."

Lisa stared into those intense blue depths filled with so much love for her. "Rick," she whispered, tilting her face up to surrender to another sweet kiss.

The sight of the embracing lovers against the backdrop of a war torn city and destroyed battle fortress made Minmei think she was watching a movie. She wiped her eyes and stepped forward once Rick and Lisa broke their kiss. She was loath to barge in such a tender moment.

"Rick. Lisa. Thank heaven you are both all right!"

The two lovers turned, and Minmei saw each face suffused with such a warm glow, she momentarily felt a stab of jealousy. She pushed that negative emotion aside and smiled at them.

"I have something to tell you," Rick began. "Minmei-"

"You're in love with Lisa," Minmei broke in. "I knew that. I think everyone knew before you did."

"Forgive me?"

Minmei found she couldn't begrudge Rick's happiness. "There is nothing to forgive," Minmei said sincerely. "I should be asking you to forgive me."

"Why?"

"For trying to push you to give up flying to marry me," Minmei said. "I realize now I was only trying to run away from my own problems, and using you as a means to an end was wrong."

Rick was impressed with Minmei's maturity. Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"I now know that music means as much to me as the army does for you and Rick," Minmei replied. "I left my home and my parents to pursue my passion for singing. They would never rest in peace if I gave up on my dream now. I'm not ready to be married. My life is music." She stepped forward and clasped Lisa's hand in hers warmly. "Good luck on your mission, and I pray you and Rick come home safely."

Lisa smiled and squeezed back. "Thank you."

"I need to be going now," Minmei turned to Rick. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"I'll never forget you, Minmei," Rick assured her.

"Good," Minmei stood on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on Rick's cheek. "Goodbye, Rick!" And she turned and walked back into the city to begin a fresh chapter.

Rick and Lisa watched Minmei walk away as snow began to fall around them. "One of the last things Gloval told me was I was destined to do more," Lisa began. "He and the others sacrificed themselves for me." She turned to Rick. "How can we get to the stars now?"

"We'll build the SDF-3 and together we'll get there," Rick replied. He paused a beat before adding, "We'll go to the stars and beyond. I promise you that, Lisa."

"We will," Lisa added fervently. "Yes. We will. We'll go to the stars and beyond!"

Lisa leaned her head on Rick's shoulder, glad to be sharing this dream with him. Rick shifted his weight to put an arm around Lisa's shoulders, while clasping her hand with his other hand. He squeezed her against his side and dropped a kiss on her forehead. They looked forward to what lay ahead in the future, knowing they will be exploring it together.

* * *

A/N - The end! Thank you for reading!


End file.
